Songe d'une nuit d'été
by Red Velvet Sweet Coffee
Summary: Narcissa a vingt-six ans. Une nuit d'été, elle songe. Elle songe à sa peur, à sa volonté de vivre. A comment elle est devenue ce qu'elle est et à son amour pour son fils.


DISCLAIMER : les personnages de Narcissa, Draco et Lucius Malefoy ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété, je me contente de les emprunter, et ne veux tirer aucun profit.

**

* * *

Songe d'une nuit d'été.**

Il est tard. Le soleil s'est couché depuis déjà longtemps derrière le manoir Malefoy, mais Narcissa veille. Assise dans un grand fauteuil sous la véranda, vêtue de sa seule chemise de nuit, elle semble perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur le lointain. Bien sûr, en pleine obscurité, elle ne voit rien, mais son esprit connaît par cœur le paysage qui s'étend dans le noir. Depuis près de sept ans qu'elle habite ici, elle a eu le temps d'apprendre à le connaître. Les moindres renfoncements lui sont familiers et elle se plaît à imaginer y disparaître.

Elle est assise, un verre de vin à la main, et même ainsi, seule, sans personne pour l'observer ou la juger, dans cette atmosphère paisible et familière, même sur son propre territoire, Narcissa ne se détend pas. Il n'y a que lorsqu'elle est seule avec son mari, ou la nuit, qu'elle s'autorise à être elle-même, mais rarement totalement. Elle est constamment tendue, prête à réagir sous son apparence hautaine. Elle a toujours été ainsi, dans une certaine mesure, mais depuis quelques temps, cette tendance est exacerbée. Elle ne laisse que rarement tomber les murs qui la protègent, elle ne se dévoile pas, car elle sait que si elle laisse qui que ce soit franchir ses barrières, c'est foutu. Elle ne sait pas exactement si elle aime son mari, puisque l'amour n'est pas une chose dont parlent les Sang-purs, mais il n'est pas comme les autres. Et puis, tant mieux, se dit-elle, puisque de toute façon, ils vont passer leur vie ensemble. Si en public, les Malefoy dégagent l'aura d'un couple charismatique, fort mais distant, quand ils ne sont que tous les deux, Lucius ne la voit pas comme une femme, mais plutôt comme « la Sang-pur qu'il a épousée », et ça la blesse. Comme tous les autres, ou presque, elle n'a pas eu le choix. Comme lui. Alors, d'une certaine manière, ils ont une grande chance de s'apprécier, cela rendra leur vie moins sombre, peut-être.

Narcissa soupire. Cette vie-là la fatigue. Elle en a assez d'être une gentille petite Sang-pur, ancienne Serpentarde convenable, et jouet des convenances. Elle est jeune, belle, elle veut vivre, être femme, s'amuser… Mais une Sang-pur n'est pas femme, elle ne s'amuse pas. Elle est d'abord fille, puis fiancée, et rapidement épouse, le plus souvent mère, parfois veuve. Toujours morte à la fin, mais _jamais_ femme. A l'âge où leur poussent les ailes, on les leur coupe, les empêchant de s'enfuir de leur cage d'or en les mariant. Le meilleur moyen d'assouvir une jeune femme est encore de la museler en lui passant la bague au doigt. Ainsi pense Narcissa Malefoy, née Black, en cette nuit précédant son 26ème anniversaire. Pourtant, jamais elle ne dit mot. Pas une seule fois elle n'a dit ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. Elle a été élevée dans l'idée qu'elle ne pouvait vivre sans la protection d'un mari, et effacer toute une éducation relève de l'improbable, voire de l'impossible. Et puis, aujourd'hui il est trop tard. Elle s'est enfoncé bien trop loin dans toutes ces histoires, elle n'a plus le choix.

Une brise rafraîchissante s'engouffre par la fenêtre ouverte pour caresser sa peau. Si elle frissonne, ce n'est pas de froid, la température est chaude, en cette nuit d'été. Simplement, Narcissa a peur. Une peur insidieuse, qui la ronge. Narcissa a toujours peur. Elle finit son verre, qu'elle pose sur la table basse. Contrairement aux apparences, elle est humaine, et ne méprise pas la Terre entière. Et si son ego est plus grand que d'autres, elle a des raisons.

Elle avance à pas de loup dans le couloir austère qui mène aux chambres. Seule la lueur émise par sa baguette éclaire le chemin, donnant un aspect plus inquiétant aux vieux murs et aux portraits endormis. Mais ce n'est pas tout ça qui l'effraie, ces tableaux, des passages sombres, elle les connaît si bien, tous. Non, c'est un ressenti plus profond, presque physique…

Elle s'arrête devant une porte, qui n'a rien de particulier au milieu des autres. Une porte banale qui est pourtant refermée sur la pièce la plus importante à ses yeux. La jeune femme éteint sa baguette, puis tourne délicatement la poignée. Elle s'ouvre tout doucement, presque sans un bruit, si ce n'est un léger grincement. Elle avance dans la pièce avec toutes les précautions possibles. Sur le parquet, la Lune découpe des traits parallèles et bleutés à travers les persiennes. Elle s'approche du berceau qui occupe le centre de la petite chambre d'enfant, sobrement décorée, et se penche au-dessus. Au cœur des draps légers, dort, tranquille, un nouveau-né. Les rares cheveux qui parsèment son crâne ont la blondeur des Malefoy, et, pour l'instant, ses paupières pâles sont closes sur de grands yeux gris. Ses petits poings sont à moitié fermés. Sa bouche, elle, est grand ouverte.

Le masque de Narcissa se fendille et se brise. Un véritable sourire éclaire son visage, et malgré la tristesse, la lassitude et la douleur qui marquent ses traits, on peut voir son bonheur, si rare, et son envie de lutter pour son fils, Draco. Elle fait le vœu fou de pouvoir le préserver contre cette sale guerre qui ne dit pas son nom, elle voudrait pouvoir lui promettre un bel avenir, heureux et paisible, quand tout ce qu'elle est en mesure de lui donner est un futur douloureux, tissé de larmes et de sang.

Narcissa a peur. Elle n'a pas toujours douté de la « justesse » de son combat, et ses yeux étaient fermés jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. Ses préjugés ne se sont pas effacés facilement, ils étaient tenaces comme une tache rouille ou de sang. Elle aussi croyait dur comme fer aux théories du sang pur. Lorsqu'elle a enfin réalisé, ouvert les yeux, il était bien trop tard. Inconsciemment, elle s'était engagée sur cette voie dès son enfance, où elle avait adhéré, sans se poser de question et sans comprendre, aux inepties qu'on lui assénait. Puis, petit à petit, elle avait commencé à croire à cette litanie qu'elle ne cessait de répéter. Là était la faille. Ce qui avait tout fait basculer. On lui avait tendu un piège, et elle n'avait été que trop heureuse de s'y précipiter. A ce stade, elle ne pouvait déjà plus faire marche arrière. Elle avait employé son temps à paver un chemin qui ne menait nulle part, qu'au mensonge et à la trahison. Une route au tracé mortel, qu'elle n'avait plus la force ni la possibilité d'effacer.

Alors, la jeune femme s'était enfoncée plus loin encore sur cette terrible voie. Elle avait épousé Lucius Malefoy, d'un an son aîné, brillant sorcier promis à un brillant avenir dans la magie noire.

Elle s'était réveillée quand, enceinte, elle avait dû assassiner une jeune moldue et son bébé. Sans Lucius, elle serait revenue les mains vides auprès du Lord. Elle avait été incapable ne serait-ce que d'élever sa baguette. Son visage était resté de marbre tandis qu'il tuait cette famille sous ses yeux, mais quelque chose s'était brisé en elle. Quelques instants plus tard, Narcissa rendait tout ce que contenait son estomac sous le regard neutre de son époux. Lorsqu'il l'avait relevée, son contact s'était fait tendre, presque rassurant. Il voulait la protéger, et leur enfant avec. Si elle se sentit rebutée, elle ne le montra pas. Elle n'eut nul mouvement de recul. Ils ne pouvaient de toute évidence pas se permettre de rater leurs missions.

Voir mourir ne l'avait jamais véritablement troublée, mais la maternité la transformait. Il lui avait fallu porter une vie en elle pour enfin comprendre son prix. Et alors qu'elle réalisait combien la "cause" pour laquelle elle combattait était mensongère et cruelle, elle prit conscience du même temps qu'elle était prisonnière de tout ce qui l'avait faite. A présent qu'elle prenait peur pour son enfant, elle ne serait jamais plus totalement rassurée.

Narcissa prend le corps frêle de Draco dans ses bras et le berce. Elle ne veut lui offrir ni la peur, ni l'horreur du "devoir" qui est le sien et qui fait son quotidien. Pourtant, elle sait qu'il ne pourra y échapper. La jeune mère embrasse la peau délicate du front de son enfant, passe un doigt émerveillé sur ses joues. Puis, elle le repose au creux de ses draps soyeux avec le plus grand soin. Elle quitte la chambre discrètement, retourne dans la véranda, et se rassoit face aux grandes vitres. Le jour commence à peine à se lever sur le paysage. Derrière le masque impassible qu'elle porte à nouveau, la mère pleure. Elle ne peut éviter les ténèbres qui les menacent, mais ne se laissera pas arrêter. Elle offrira tout à son fils. A défaut de pouvoir lui donner tout son amour, elle le couvrira de présents et de richesses. Elle en fera un petit Sang-pur, mais elle le chérira. Elle reprendra son rôle, et, pour le protéger, sera une actrice parfaite. Narcissa soupire. La naissance de son fils, son seul trésor, est aussi son plus grand fardeau, et son seul vrai combat.

Qu'importe son camp, seule la vie de son enfant compte.


End file.
